The dead and the Immortal
by That Neph Girl
Summary: he was dead and she was immortal and they could never really be together they still loved one another.


The place was buzzing with all kinds of excitement. Today was the day Jason and Piper were going to finial be married, after 7 years of being together the son of Jupiter and the daughter of Aphrodite we going to make the commitment to be together forever. Of course the said occasion would be nothing less of a spectacle due to who the young demi-gods parents were everyone knew about it. The ceremony was being held at camp half-blood and demi-gods from all over were coming. People from camp Jupiter and other parts of the world due to all of Jason and Piper's traveling over the years.

Jason was in his cabin looking at himself in the mirror trying to give himself a pep talk. "Ok Jason, you've got this there is nothing to worry about everything is set and you've got the girl of your dreams out there nothing can possible go wrong on this day." He said to the reflection ending it with a giant smile. Jason turned when there was a knocking on his door. Jason tensed but quickly relaxed to see that it was only his big/little sister Thalia. Thalia is he big sister because she was born first obviously however Jason appears older due to the fact that Thalia is the first Lutenist of the hunters of Airtimes making her immortal and keeping the appearance of a 15 year old girl when really she should be in like her 30's now.

"How you doing there little brother?" Thalia asked. She looked beautiful in her bridesmaid dress quite different from her usual hunting cloths. The dress was a green knee length halter dress but Thalia made it her own with the silver circlelet the identified her position with the hunters, and the black studded belt she wore around her waist.

Jason swallowed his sister was beautiful and scary just as always. "I'm doing alright thanks for asking. A little nervous but good."

"You don't need to be nervous Jason. You're gonna be fine Ok this is your day only person who is gonna screw this up is you." Thalia said which only made Jason's face pale. Thalia rolled her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders. "Breath Jason breath. I was only joking alright. You are the first child of Zeus to actually live long enough to be happy and get married in centuries it's going to be ok."

Jason nodded and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He let it out and opened his eyes only to be met with the same electric blue as his own. "Thalia if you weren't a part of the hunters do think you would ever get married?" Jason asked.

Thalia frowned slightly and let go of Jason. "No probably not, you see if I wasn't a part of the hunters I would have been dead a long time ago. So no I wouldn't get married," Thalia answered then turned away. "But there was this one boy that I did love a long time ago. He was the only one who really understood me and for a while we were a family just the two of us." Thalia paused to smile wistfully. "I think if things went a little differently hopefully he would've been here standing with me and being happy to see you get to be with the love of your life." Jason looked at his sister sadly. Sad that he was getting a happy ending and she was just there for the ride along that she would be here for him today and then the next she would be off somewhere again with the hunters doing whatever it is they do. Thalia turned around and put on a big smile "Alright enough about me and my sob stories it's time to et you out there for a wedding!" The two siblings left the Zeus cabin together and the parted ways as Jason went over to where the alter was and Thalia went to be with the other girls.

Jason stood there waiting as the wedding began first walking up the isle was Thalia herself soon followed by Leo and Reyna then Frank and Hazel and finally Percy and Annabeth once all the pairs were on either side of the alter The music changed and down walked Piper with her Father. Jason had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Piper had on her white wedding dress that was so simple and elegant that it suited her perfectly. The world around him disappeared when their eyes met and it took all Jason had not to start crying like a baby right there. The ceremony was nice and quick and both Jason and Piper were crying by the end. Throughout the night the newlyweds got a ton of congratulations. At one point they were just sitting down when Percy and Annabeth's daughter Zoe came over and pulled on Jason's hand. "Uncle Jason! Aunt Piper! Did you see Aunt Thalia is holding Luke and she's crying!" The 4 year old girl said her eyes wide. Jason looked over to see his sister holding a little bay and tears were falling from her eyes as a sad smile graced her face.

On the other side of the room Thalia held the baby and smiled. Oh Annie he so precious and little what's his name?" She cooed never looking away from the little boy in her arms.

"His name is Luke. Lukas Paul Jackson," Annabeth said her eyes shining at her best friend and newborn son.

Thalia smiled a tear or two falling. "It is very nice to meet you Luke Jackson. I'm sure an old friend of mine would've loved to meet you. She said placing a soft kiss on the baby's head. Thalia gave the baby back and whipped her eyes. "Gosh I'm a mess I'll be right back just gotta fix my make up." With that she left the party to go to the bathroom, but instead went to the top of half-blood hill where her tree stood. The dragon guarding the Golden Fleece hanging in the tree growled as she approached but Thalia ignored it and placed a hand on the tree. After being a part of the tree for so many years she guessed she was still attached to the plant. Emotionally of course. The feel of the bark was comforting but as Thalia ran her hand over she came in contact with something unfamiliar. Someone had craved their initials in the tree. Thalia took a closer look and saw TG+LC written into the wood. Thalia smiled and sighed. "I love you too Luke always." The wind stirred slightly at that letting Thalia know that she was not alone that somewhere wherever he maybe Luke Castellan was out there and he loved her right back. Even though he was dead and she was immortal and they could never really be together they still loved one another.


End file.
